Carousel Lights
by Nysha
Summary: Chapter 43 prediction -- He walked forward and put his hand on top of her head, ruffling her hair. “See ya, Amu-chan.” ... Amu didn't move – she had expected this. ... He pulled her face into the crook of his arm. ...


"Eh...?"

Ikuto dropped her hand softly. For a moment, he stood, watching the horse they had ridden on together go in circles. The lights from the park cast shadows across his face.

"Amu. Listen up."

Then he turned around, and held Amu's gaze. His eyes were emotionless; blue and impenetrable.

Amu withstood that one moment where neither spoke. Her fingertips tingled from where Ikuto had last brushed them.

"I won't ever see you again."

As if a switch were flicked, all noise ceased. The music that was playing in the park vanished quickly, as well as Amu's vision. She couldn't see anything but Ikuto – calm and collected. Time had stopped. His words began to sink in, and as they did so, Amu regained herself and everything connected. Lights reflected themselves against her wide eyes, and the music resumed itself.

"Eh?" she muttered in disbelief.

"I said that I--"

"No, I know what you said," she snapped.

Ikuto had no trace of emotion on his face. Amu studied his features – the black, raven hair; the navy blue eyes, swimming with nothingness. There was no sign that he was joking with her again. The thought of always being treated like a child vanished. Ikuto was regarding her seriously, his words meaningful.

Moments passed before she spoke again. She had to say something. Anything. She had to keep him here. At this moment, she needed him.

Just as Ikuto opened his mouth, she spun around, clasping her hands behind her back. "The lights on the carousel are so pretty, don't you think?"

Ikuto's eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "Amu, I'm ser—"

"There are so many colors! It's kind of like a rainbow, huh?" She stepped forward and held onto the fence surrounding the horses. "So... so many colors."

Ikuto came up beside her.

She was grabbing the fence with such force that her knuckles began to turn white. Her head was bent low; her pink bangs hanging over her eyes. Amu's legs were trembling, soon her whole body.

"We have to talk, Amu. Why won't you talk to me?" Ikuto was growing impatient. It was hard enough as is; telling her this at such a perfect moment. It had to be done, but she was just making it tougher.

"The colors...," Amu whispered, wiping furiously at her eyes with the back of her arm. "Aren't they... so... so pretty?"

"Amu!" He reached out and pulled her by the shoulder, forcing her to face him. She snapped her arm around, smacking him on the chest.

Ikuto's eyes widened at her face. She was redder than he had ever seen her. Tears were gathered on her bottom eyelids, but had yet to spill over. She wiped again at her eyes. "Why are you leaving?! Why now?! Everything is just fine as it is! And yet you come out and say you won't see me again? What is that?! Baka!"

Ikuto's eyes narrowed, and he spoke softly. "I _have _to go. Sooner or later, I had to."

Amu threw her arms in the air. "But why now? Why this very moment? Why can't you just stay here with me?!" Her fists came flying at him now. She pounded on his chest, but it had no effect on him. He snatched her wrists and pulled her arms above her head. "Stop that! Stop crying!" he shouted.

Then Ikuto dropped her, and wrapped one arm around her back, pulling her to him. Her arms were sandwiched between them, and her eyes wide. Tears now pooled over.

"I can't say where I'm going to. I care about you enough to not tell you. Trust me, it's better this way. If you knew where I was going, it'd only make things worse. Can't you see I'm being considerate for once in my life? Don't make this hard for me!" Then he pushed her back and smiled reassuringly. Amu blinked. Such a... sad expression. Never had Ikuto conveyed such an emotion in front of her.

With one hand still on her shoulder, he said "I'm always right here for you. Whether you see me or not, I'm here. Watching over you. Always."

He pulled her face into the crook of his arm. "That's why," he continued, "you should choose your own path."

Amu's eyes flew wide open. Suddenly she remembered what Tadase had said to her. The same exact words.

_Always follow... _

"...your 'would-be 'self'." Ikuto stepped back and chuckled at her expression. He pushed the bangs back from her face and smiled. A completely different smile from before; it lit up his face. But then, slowly, ever so slowly, it disappeared. His hand slid down and he cupped her cheek. Amu didn't react.

Completely swept clean of all emotions, Ikuto, hesitating, bent down over her. He held her chin now. Tilting her head upward, he let his lips fall upon hers. Amu didn't move – she had expected this. Only for a moment were they connected by their true feelings. That one kiss had said it all for both of them. What Tadase had said made complete sense.

Now, standing across from each other, Amu blushed. She wanted to look at the ground to hide her embarrassment, but she didn't want to waste the seconds she had and not look at him.

"Stupid, perverted cat-eared-guy," she muttered.

Ikuto laughed softly. "That's more like it." He walked forward and put his hand on top of her head, ruffling her hair. "See ya, Amu-_chan_."

Amu's throat tightened, and she struggled for air. She couldn't speak. Her hands were immediately shaking as if the temperature had dropped fifty degrees.

Ikuto noticed, then grabbed her hands. "Don't be like that." His hands had completely covered hers. _They're so warm, Ikuto's hands. _She thought again. _If I could be by Ikuto's side... _

She looked up and stared straight into Ikuto's eyes. The seriousness in them surprised him. "If I could be by Ikuto's side..." she spoke directly from her thoughts. She paused for a moment, as if collecting them. "If I could be by Ikuto's side, I would tell him 'I love you.' And then I would hold his hand like this" – she pulled away from him and curled her fingers around his – "and never let go. Because Ikuto's hands are so warm. Even if a lot of things change, his hand will surely always be this warm."

Ikuto's eyes were wide, his mouth hanging open slightly. He blinked.

"If..." Ikuto began, returning her gaze. "If I could be by Amu's side, I would say..." his voice drifted off and he knelt down, easily pecking her on the lips. Eyes closing, he kissed her again. Both hands on her face, he kissed her slowly but surely, and she returned them. Breaking away for air, he opened his eyes to see her watching him. "I wouldn't say a word." he concluded.

**A/N: I literally wrote this half an hour after reading chapter 42. I know I am waaaaay off, and this definentaly won't happen, but a girl can dream, right? I might continue this. I might write what I think will happen after he leaves, etc. At least until the next chapter comes out. Idk. Maybe, maybe not. Review it, and I just might continue this.**

**(This was written in about an hour, so it's really crappy. But if I continue writing this, I'll make it nicer =P)  
**


End file.
